


【虎明卡明/abo】森明帮准入条件限时开放 01

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [10]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 无脑开车 不喜勿入庆祝2019夏季赛rng三连胜





	【虎明卡明/abo】森明帮准入条件限时开放 01

　　“不……唔……”  
　　史森明在洪浩轩怀里挣了挣，两个手臂被身后的男人箍得更紧。  
　　胸前的两粒红豆被搓揉得又红又硬，洪浩轩的指尖恶意地打着圈，指尖在乳尖点了点，听见史森明在他怀里低吟。  
　　“小明，不是说这场比赛我MVP就让我进吗？”  
　　李元浩扳着史森明的腿推到两侧成M型，挤到史森明身前去寻他的唇。  
　　“唔嗯……”  
　　李元浩的舌头轻易地撬开史森明柔软的嘴唇，在他颤抖的齿龈上扫荡，品尝着这个Omega的甜美。  
　　……  
　　三连胜的比赛刚打完，史森明的发情期便到了。在自己包里怎么也找不到抑制剂，忍着休息室翻找的时候，发现洪浩轩和李元浩已经在等他。两个Alpha手里一人拿着一支抑制剂，史森明一眼便认出来是自己包里的。  
　　洪浩轩从储物柜跳了下来把抑制剂掰断扔在了身后的垃圾桶对史森明说：  
　　“森明，抑制剂过期了，今晚就先别吃了。”  
　　“过期？”史森明愣住，浑身已经开始不自主地抖了起来，房间里Alpha信息素已经向他冲了过来。  
　　“小明，我记得你说我们三连胜谁是MVP谁就可以进森明帮。”李元浩摇着手上的抑制剂，液体在狭窄的玻璃器皿中晃出白色的泡沫。  
　　“那是……开玩笑的……”史森明扶着门框，双腿抖得厉害，本就是在发情期，加上Alpha肆无忌惮地释放者信息素，他几乎无法站稳。  
　　“开玩笑？”李元浩笑着走了过来，一把将史森明揽在怀里，咬开了手里的抑制剂对史森明说：“说者无心听者有意，说了就要做到，小明。”  
　　“抑制剂给我。”史森明抬手去抢，却见李元浩仰头全部喝了下去。  
　　“你——唔！！”还没反应过来，李元浩按着史森明的后脑勺便吻了上去，抑制剂慢慢渡进史森明的口中，李元浩也顺势将舌头探进Omega的口腔搅动。  
　　史森明向后退，感到自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱，洪浩轩将他圈在怀里，侧身吻他敏感的右耳。  
　　“森明，还难受吗？”洪浩轩的手圈着他的腰伸到他的身前，手探进的裤子握住他苏醒的分身，手指来回揉捻。  
　　“唔嗯……”史森明全部喝下了李元浩渡过来的抑制剂，唇舌仍是被李元浩占有着，只能发出呜咽声。  
　　“你看，这个抑制剂确实过期了，对你完全没有用。”洪浩轩的手握着史森明的分身撸弄了两下，前端便已经分泌出了些淫液。  
　　“怎么……怎么可能……”史森明抬手向后推，人已经被洪浩轩圈着腰抱了起来。“唔……浩轩，放、放手……”  
　　“森明，有我们在就不用抑制剂了吧。”浩轩抱着史森明一把将其按在了沙发上。  
　　史森明的头被摔得晕晕乎乎的，浑身软得厉害。洪浩轩将他的队服推到前胸去吻他的敏感的乳首，史森明推不动他，感到裤子也被脱了下来。  
　　两个Alpha的信息素混合在一起，史森明被呛得咳了出来，Omega信息素也跟着释放，与李元浩和洪浩轩的渐渐融合。史森明的信息素很甜，透着股奶味，是个Alpha闻了都会心动，何况之于洪浩轩与李元浩。  
　　　李元浩拉着史森明的脚踝，把他蜷在一起的双腿拉开，见他身下已经湿了，洪浩轩坐在史森明身后将他圈在怀中，继续玩弄他敏感的乳首。  
　　“说话要算话哦，小明。”  
　　李元浩俯身吻向史森明的腿根，抬手握住他半挺的分身，同时另一只手揩去前端溢出的湿润，就着润滑便探入了史森明的后穴。那里因为情动已经开始分泌透明的黏液，史森明身体向后缩了缩，后穴却已经紧紧地咬住了Alpha的手指。  
　　发情期的Omega，是急切需要抚慰的。  
　　史森明仰起头倒在洪浩轩的肩上，洪浩轩侧头去亲吻他的脸颊，此时的Omega仍在不安地适应着手指进入后穴的不适感，喉底发出断断续续的呻吟，他看着洪浩轩，却说不出一句话。洪浩轩将他的双臂圈在怀中，看着他身前被搓揉得一片绯红，身体因为下身被触碰到敏感点而挺得笔直。李元浩在史森明的小腹前流连，手指有节奏地进出着他的后穴，史森明被他吻得又向后缩，下身不自主地往前挺，倒是正中了李元浩的下怀。  
　　“放松，小明。”  
　　李元浩笑着像是哄小孩似的语气，身下的动作却是截然不同的凶狠。手指已经加到了第三根，探入的节奏也更为快速，他俯身过来一边去寻史森明软热的唇，一边不忘抚慰他的欲望将Omega推向欲望的深渊。  
　　“唔……”  
　　“这次喜欢先从正面还是先从后面呢？”洪浩轩两指仍是玩弄着史森明的乳首，一边在他的右耳哈气。  
　　“浩轩……”史森明声音发软，感到李元浩的手指从他身体撤了出来，连带着尾音也跟着软绵地拖长了。  
　　“这场比赛，我拿了第一个MVP。”  
　　李元浩笑着拉开了史森明的腿，分身已经抵在在了史森明泥泞的后穴。  
　　“所以我来替你选。”  
　　李元浩两只手臂穿过史森明的腿窝，一把将人拉到身前。  
　　前期的润滑很充足，史森明的后穴早已湿成一片。  
　　只是做了一个挺身动作，已经全部挺入。  
　　“啊！——”  
　　

TBC


End file.
